


I Magnifici Tre

by GlassHeart



Series: Writober 2019 [10]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Una sorta di Modern!au dove Sergio, Andrès e Martìn fanno squadra, con la sola differenza che Andrès e Martìn sono cotti l'uno dell'altro e l'unica persona lì dentro che riesce ad ammetterlo è anche l'unico che può vedere la situazione con un senso critico. Praticamente il modo in cui Sergio mette insieme le due persone più importanti della sua vita.Nella fic non viene detto ma praticamente l'età è: Martìn e Andrès hanno sedici anni mentre Sergio ne ha tredici :3





	I Magnifici Tre

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober 2019 con i prompt “Questo non è… illegale?” “ Probabilmente” e 'Cassaforte' indetto da me stessa.  
Questa decima giornata si chiude con una Berlin x Palermo + un rapporto bros che è uno dei miei preferiti.  
Ho un po' questo headcanon e mi è piaciuto da morire sperimentarlo e far vedere questa coppia dall'esterno, da un personaggio in particolare che è non sono l'unico a vederli realmente e a spingerli nella giusta direzione ma che è anche un modo per sviluppare una fic in una maniera diversa dal solito e spero di esserci riuscita. Spero di aver mantenuto i personaggi IC e che vi piaccia.  
Grazie come sempre per chi leggerà :3

Andrés, Sergio e Martìn facevano tutto insieme. Inizialmente Sergio si era ritrovato in mezzo, era parte di un pacchetto già iniziato, lo sapeva. Era una cosa degli altri due che in un modo o nell'altro era diventata pure sua.

C'erano state le giornate passate a giocare ai videogiochi, i film, la sala giochi e poi tutto il resto.

Con il tempo erano diventati i Magnifici Tre e tutti nel vicinato ormai li chiamavano così tanto che ognuno aveva un nome in codice: Andrés era Berlino, Martìn Palermo e Sergio era semplicemente il Professore.

E non era stato strano che non si erano soffermati a cose da ragazzini ma erano andati oltre.

"Stai sbagliando verso, lascia provare me."

Sergio aveva cercato di spostare suo fratello maggiore ma non ci era riuscito, era sempre così testardo.

"Lo so, dammi tregua _hermanito_."

Martín li guardava, ridendo sottovoce per paura che qualcuno li sentisse.

Il classico tic aveva riempito l'aria aprendo la porta e Andrés si era girato verso il fratello gonfiando il petto come per dire _ci sono riuscito senza di te che mi tenevi la mano._

"Bravo! Bravo! Ora entriamo, da bravi."

Martìn si era inserito spingendo l'altro in avanti e Sergio non aveva fatto altro che seguirli.

Da un po' di tempo fare parte dei Magnifici Tre era diventato imbarazzante, si sentiva più che altro un +1 e la colpa non era realmente loro ma solo di quella chimica febbricitante che avevano avuto fin dal primo momento che si erano visti, ne era sicuro.

Prima era solo divertente. Martìn gli piaceva: era forte e gli comprava le sue cose preferite, non lo trattava da nanerottolo come gli altri amici di suo fratello e ascoltava sempre cosa aveva da dire anche se lo trovava stupido. Quindi il fatto che suo fratello ne era perdutamente innamorato andava bene per lui, approvava. Solo che non si limitavano a stare insieme, ci giravano attorno nascondendosi dietro i Magnifici Tre e il fatto che sarebbero stati amici per sempre.

Sergio si guarda in giro, gli allarmi non sono saltati e sono accucciati per terra cercando di tastare il giusto mattone per poter entrare

"Li hai contati bene, _amigo_?"

"Sono partito da destra come avevamo detto. Abbiamo fatto l'appostamento apposta."

"La tua destra o la mia destra?"

Andrés si era allontanato dalla cassaforte e lo aveva guardato e per due interminabili minuti non era successo altro, a Sergio era venuta voglia di vomitare.

"Quuuindi, questo non è tipo... illegale?"

"Probabilmente!"

Lo avevano detto insieme e si erano fissati in quel modo che faceva sentire Sergio a disagio, con le guance rosse e gli occhi felici. E lui lo sapeva perché suo fratello era sempre felice quando guardava Martìn. Si chiedeva come diavolo facesse a dare la colpa a lui per tutte quelle relazioni malriuscite con le sue ragazze quando la colpa era unicamente per quella cotta che non aveva il coraggio di ammettere.  
Se fosse stato meno testardo avrebbe ammesso che non funzionava perché non voleva funzionasse.

"Non mi piace lavorare sul campo, mi trovo più al sicuro se non partecipo e poi, è imbarazzante."

"Perché imbarazzante, _chico_?"

"Lo capirai quando sarai più grande."

Sergio aveva riso e Martìn gli aveva frizionato la testa, inconsapevole che quello del più piccolo non era affatto uno scherzo.

___

Lo avevano perso di vista mentre correvano, la sua mano sudata aveva lasciato quella degli altri due e Sergio sentiva le sirene della polizia in lontananza. Si era nascosto su un albero per circa un'ora e nessuno l'aveva trovato e quando nessuno guardava era sceso e si era incamminato verso casa, ci erano volute altre due ore ma sporco e stanco aveva trovato gli altri due ad aspettarlo sui gradini di casa.

"Cariño!"

"Hermanito!"

Lo stavano tastando da almeno dieci minuti senza ascoltare quello che aveva da dire.

"Sto bene, datemi tregua ragazzi."

Loro non sembravano convinti ma si erano fermati con un'espressione colpevole sul volto.

"Non sono arrabbiato, avevamo un piano nel caso ci fossimo dovuti separare e ha funzionato. Io sono il tipo da piani, capito? Non mi piace stare sul campo, la prossima volta io guido e voi mi date retta."

"Lo promettiamo, vero Andrés? Dillo anche tu che lo promettiamo."

"E non mi spingere. Sì, lo promettiamo, _hermanito_."

Ed entrambi come se avessero un neurone unico lo avevano abbracciato nello stesso momento.

___

"Quindi, stavo pensando a questo piano. Ho sentito uno dei miei compagni di scuola dire che suo padre ha una cassaforte e--"

Sergio si era fermato appena aveva visto suo fratello spaziare con lo sguardo come se stesse guardando qualcos'altro.

"Andrés? Mi stai ascoltando? Pronto?"

Suo fratello si era ripreso quando Sergio aveva schioccato le dita davanti a lui.

"Sì, puoi andare a casa del tuo compagnetto di scuola."

Aveva sospirato e Sergio era sicuro che c'entrasse Martìn.

___

"Cosa sei venuto a fare?"

"Ho portato quei fumetti al _niño, _glielo avevo promesso."

"Quindi sai ancora cosa vuol dire mantenere una promessa."

"Non capisco perché sei così arrabbiato solo perché sono uscito con Helsi il giorno in cui dovevamo provare quel videogioco.."

"Lo aspettavamo da mesi e lo avevi promesso."

"È un videogioco, Andrés. E non mi pare di essermi lamentato ogni volta che uscivi con le tue ragazze e rimandavi i nostri piani."

"Era una cosa diversa quella."

"Sì, perché eri tu a farla. Dai questo al tuo fratellino."

Sergio era rimasto in piedi nascosto con una voglia di distruggere suo fratello dalla testa ai piedi.

___

Stava guardando suo fratello da un po' e l'altro aveva sollevato lo sguardo dal libro di testo.

"Cosa? Che c'è?"

"_Dios_, sei proprio un'idiota."

Andrés aveva sbattuto le ciglia e aveva tenuto un muso come il peggiore degli adolescenti.

Sergio e Martìn si erano incontrati da soli, settimane dopo la lite tra lui e suo fratello.

"Perché non passi più a casa?"

"Non mi ha chiesto scusa e non posso passare sopra a tutte le sue stronzate. Pensa di avere ragione capito, _niño_? È impossibile trattare con lui quando è così e pensavo che gli sarei mancato, cioè che gli sarebbe mancata la nostra squadra e-- lasciamo perdere."

Sergio si era seduto sugli scalini della piazza e aveva leccato il suo cono gelato.

"Dev'essere frustrante essere innamorato di mio fratello dalla prima volta che l'hai visto, soprattutto perché è uno stronzo la maggior parte del tempo."

"È maledettamen--"

Martìn si era alzato di scatto e Sergio aveva sorriso.

"Come?"

"Quello che ho detto. È diventato imbarazzante da un certo punto in poi stare in mezzo mentre voi dite tutto tranne questo."

"Non.. tu pensi che sia okay?"

"Sei la persona che più mi piace dopo mio fratello e certe volte lo batti pure."

Martìn gli aveva dato una spallata.

"Mi vai a genio anche tu, _cariño_."

"Senti, mio fratello è narcisista ed egoista, perde un sacco di tempo a non ammettere a se stesso quello che vuole ma sono sicuro al 100% che sia innamorato di te quanto tu di lui."

Martìn si era sfregato le mani e lo aveva guardato, disperato.

Sergio era sicuro di non avere quello sguardo per nessuno e non sapeva se presto o tardi lo avrebbe avuto ma era un po' invidioso del modo che aveva Martìn di amare suo fratello. Era per lo più silente la maggior parte delle volte, qualcosa di intoccabile e trasparente, ma poi esplodeva e non potevi contenerne gli argini.

"Al... 100% dici?"

"Ti ho mai mentito? Lo sai che sono bravo a fare i piani e ad analizzare le persone. Tu dovresti solo dargli una spinta."

"Non lo so. E se ti sbagli e finirà con l'odiarmi? Preferisco averlo a metà che non averlo proprio. Tu non lo sai com'è, _chico_. Andrés è qualcosa da cui non posso staccarmi, non importa quanto ci provo. Anche adesso, tutto quello che sto facendo è trattenermi dall'implorarlo di perdonarmi."

"Fidati di me, ti sta aspettando. Sta aspettando che tu lo costringi a vedere. È fatto così. Non farà mai niente se tu non avrai il coraggio di farglielo vedere."

___

Martìn si lecca le labbra, Sergio lo osserva da lontano e cerca di dargli coraggio.

Bussa e aspetta.

"Ciao."

"Hey."

La conversazione muore e Martìn sta cercando di non concentrarsi sulle sue mani sudate.

"Non mi chiederai mai scusa, sei fatto così. Se io lasciassi semplicemente perdere non ci sentiremmo più e ti dimenticheresti in fretta di me."

"Questo non è vero."

Alza lo sguardo e nota le occhiaie dell'altro.

"Penso fossi geloso, non mi piace condividerti."

Il cuore di Martìn esplode e si lecca le labbra, di fretta.

"_Oh..._ con Sergio mi condividi però."

"È diverso, lui è mio fratello e il rapporto che avete non è lo stesso, non c'è verso che tu mi sostituisca. Non sto dicendo che tu potresti sostituirmi, io sono il tuo migliore amico e questa è un'altra cosa ma il pensiero non mi piace. Ho esagerato, non avrei dovuto dirti quelle cose."

"Andrés.."

"Mmh.."

"Dovresti ammettere di essere innamorato di me."

Vede l'altro farsi di tutti i colori ma negare è talmente difficile a quel punto.

"Perché così potrei dirti che anch'io lo sono di te."

Martìn affronta a testa alta il nemico che ha davanti e lo bacia prima che possa essere tutto troppo e a lui possa venire voglia di fare di nuovo il codardo.

Ci vogliono tre secondi prima che la bocca dell'altro si apra e lui lasci che il suo sollievo scoppi come una bolla.

Le loro lingue cozzano e Martìn si rende conto di quanto Andrés non riesca a smettere una volta iniziato, è talmente possessivo.

"E poi sarei io il fratello minore tra i due. Era ora."

Martín si stacca dalla bocca di Andrés e si gira, l'altro lo insegue e gli bacia la guancia tenendolo ancorato a sè, come se volesse trattarlo bene e lui sa che non ha trattato mai in quel modo le sue ragazze.

"Vai a casa, Sergio. Non sono cose che i bambini come te possono vedere."

"Ci andrei se non fosse che voi state pomiciando sull'ingresso ostacolando il passaggio."

"Oh, è vero. Mi sa che lo stiamo facendo, Andrés."

"Hermano, sei proprio un'idiota!"

  
  
  
  



End file.
